borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Flame On!
=Flaming thread only= will be wiped on a regular though inoften basis by an admin. this header has no published update board. round one:fight! what's the point of this? Sniperslinger 22:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :there is none. yet. 22:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : :I saw this thread and was hoping for a photoshop of the Flame On! birthday card or related material. This thread is/will be full of fail, hahaha. Ekflagristoj 22:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) if you have an image of that kind we can put it to good use. 22:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :So can I say the seven words? Motherfucker,cocksucker,tit,fart,asshole,turd,twat. And remember, you can say prick, but only one way! You can prick your finger, but not finger your prick! TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 22:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) you may say carlin's heavy seven anywhere on the wiki other than article pages. though you will likely be reverted on article talk unless you have a point other than "ooo i said a bad word, tee hee." 23:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Those would be SHIT, PISS, FUCK, CUNT, COCKSUCKER, MOTHERFUCKER, and TITS... just in case anyone was wondering. 16:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) MAWDERZ ARE FAGZ LULZ. I DON'T MAKE ANY WORTHWHILE CONTRIBUTIONS TO THE WIKI. -Drejnaught NOhara24 23:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Isn't this a bad idea? I mean, come on, kids could be looking at this, and they might not know how to finger their pricks... LOL but seriously this could offend some people. TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 02:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I was hoping for some fantastic 4 references this disapoints me mister Creedy.Call Me V 02:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I await the first "Official" Flame war to be on here. I tend to like Internet insults. (second only to my British friends trash talking each other over XBL - if you have no British friends, get some - comedy to ensue). You are all a bunch of Flammers;)Veggienater 03:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC) oh wait now so am I :D @ Orb. You're right British people are awesome.MC Clatchey 03:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) If anyone is still in need of British friends, I can hook you up. The only rule I have is that you wear a top hat while contacting or playing a game with me or any of my friends. Moustache is a bonus. 13:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, I have a moustache not really LOL, however I do not possess a top hat. 05:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I'M BATMAN Here's your first flame war attempt Marching Band > All other things. 22:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I was in marching band it was fun sorta.... 23:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ^Not really related, but Band and Drumline FTW! Really? i thought thats what it was about O.o I was a base drummer was my ip at school aparently. XD 16:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I played the bass drum, too. My freshman year, I was 135 lbs and was last bass; the drum is about 3.5 feet in diameter (about 1.3 meters) for those who don't know. Man, looking back that was really hell.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) We already have a flame war going on here 17:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) There was no flaming in that thread until Veggie and Atlas put their two cents in. It was terse but civil up to that point.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::It was civil until Veggie came in and put his two cents in, which consisted of a horrible attempt to stir shit up. So I once again risked my ass and and wrote a formal, yet obviously angry reply to Veggie. I had nothing to do with the discussion turning into a flame war. That was all Veggie's doing. AtlasSoldier 18:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Godammit it seems that I have failed at this attempt... ::Bass Drum 3 is what I am. ::Ok ::Reach is better than Black Ops. 18:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: In hell. Besides black ops isn't out yet and i dont have a 360 nor do i want one. so in summery black ops will be FAR superior to Reach. 18:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Elaborate in the ways Black Ops is different from Modern Warfare 2. Spare the name and developer. 19:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Modern Warfare 2 is a good game. NOhara24 We aren't very good at organized flame wars. Ok so what do people think of Halo Reach anyway? I'll probably get it next week. Don't spoil this for me. I accidently did that for Bioshock and was sad. 20:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) New sniper reticle. Now much larger, and with recoil. Also, orbital bombardment. 18:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Reach falls... There, I spoiled it :D gawd. I know that much of the canon. 19:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but isn't the point of having a borderlands wiki website, to actually write something about BORDERLANDS P.S... HALO IS AWESOME!!!!Jman is awesome 21:00, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : See the ~1000 articles for that. 20:35, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Reach rocks although the story is pretty depressing but matchmaking still rules. Nexas14 22:11, September 18, 2010 (UTC) CHEESE!!!! 05:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC)P.S. Mi Knob Iz Leakin' (< - -as to quote beurrrrr's motto (XBL)) why not, It's Delicious